Wait-WHAT!
by SilentNight479er
Summary: Bumblebee's secrets are finally coming to light after so many years of being hidden away.
1. Prologue

Wait….WHAT?!

Prologue

Ultra Magnus' POV

It's late at night, I'm walking to a close friend's of mines home with my sleeping 1 vorn old daughter Sunswitch. My only child, I must give her up to protect her from my enemies. I couldn't protect her carrier but I will protect her. I reach Saberquake's home and knock on her door. I wait for a few minutes before she opens the door. "Ultra." "Saber." She looks at Sunswitch then motions for me to come inside.

I set Sunny down on Saber's coach and then turn to Saber. Before I have the chance to speak Saber starts talking. "Ok, so let me get this straight. Your leaving this child in my care for how long?" "Until she is at least 17 vorns old." She doesn't look impressed with me. "Ultra, you want me to raise your daughter for 16 vorns and then tell her 'oh by the way I'm not even related to you, I was just told to watch you until you turned 17. So yeah I'm sending you to your Sire, Bye.' How do you think that's gonna turn out?"

I sigh and look Saber straight in the eye. "Saber, please this is for her safety." Saber sighs in defeat then looks at my daughter. "Fine. But I'm telling her about you at 13, and you don't get a say in it. I'll send her your way at 17." "Thank you my friend." She waves me off which gives me my que to leave. Before leaving I tell Saber two more things. "When it comes time to get her first frame, have it be a mechs. It'll keep her a bit safer, and good luck." "Bye Ultra." I take one last look at my black and yellow sparkling then leave.

Saberquake's POV

I look at the sparkling one last time before putting a blanket over it and sitting in a chair. I slowly fall asleep thinking on what to do with the kid.

**-Time Skip-**

I woke up to crying. Looking towards the source of the sound I saw the sparkling panicking about not having her either of her creators here. I get up and pick the sparkling up, putting her close to my spark. After about five minutes she calmed down to only sniffing, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed her some low grade and gave it to her. While she drank her energon I started thinking about what to do.

"Well you'll need a different name but what to call you?" She looked up at me curiosly with her big blue eyes. I look at her armor colors, she reminds me of an organic insect I saw once. That gave me an idea. "You shall be called Bumblebee from now on. Until your 17 at least."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bumblebee's POV

I'm playing video games with Sari when an irritated looking bossbot comes in. "Hey Bossbot, what's wrong?" "The Elite guard are coming and should be here by the end of the week ... along with Ultra Magnus." "Perimison to disappear for the week?" "Permission denied." "Eh worth a shot." I always try to stay away from Ultra Magnus whenever he comes, afraid that he will realize who I am and have me shipped back to Cybertron. But, other than those times it's easy to hide my secrets from my friends. As long as I don't get too injured I'm fine. Well, ok, I'll have to figure out what to do in 2 months but, other than that I'm gold.

**-Time Skip, End of the Week-**

I was kicking Sari's butt at Ninja Gladiator, when the decepticon alarm went off. Prowl, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bossbot, Sari, and I all met in the monitor room. "Who's attacking?" "Blitzwing and Lugnut are destroying the park." "Can I come?!" "No Sari, I'm afraid this is too dangerous. Autobots transform and roll out!" We did just that and were soon speeding down the road to the park. Once we arrived, I transformed and started taunting Blitzbrian.

"Hey Blitzbrian! Over here!" I shot him with my stingers soon after my taunt causing a very angry Hothead to turn my way. "VHY JOU VITTLE BUG!" I started running as Blitzbrain started shooting fire. I soon saw the Elite guard ship come into view. "BOSSBOT!" "WHAT!" When Optimus looked at me I pointed up towards the ship. "Oh. That's what." While I was distracted Blitzbrain came up behind me and smacked me towards Bulkhead causing him to catch me. "Thanks Bulk."

Before he could respond he got hit by Lugnut. Bossbot and Ratchet started assisting Bulk while Prowl started fighting Blitzbrain. I ran and joined him in fighting the crazy con while the ship flew overhead. By the time we finished with the fight the ship was out of sight. The cons fled so we're on our way back now. When we pulled up to the warehouse, the elite guard was already there. "Where were you bot's!" Sentinel, why are you so nosy?

We transformed and I quickly ran into the warehouse to find Sari. Since Sari's father got taken by the cons, I've become her guardian. "Sari!" She was sitting on the couch waiting to continue with the game. "Finally! I was afraid loudmouth was gonna come in and burst my eardrums!" I picked her up and walked back outside, laughing all the way because of that little comment.

When we got outside, Sentinel immediately backed away from Sari. "Ugh, the organic is still around." Sari stuck her tongue out as a rebuttal. "Of course Sari is still around, she's family."

Sentinel made a face and walked away, causing Sari and I to chuckle. We walk over to where the others are and listen to the conversation.

"What brings you to Earth Ultra Magnas? You didn't really say in the transmission." Ultra Magnas turned from Jazz and faced Bossbot. "A distress signal was sent to me by an old friend from here. She was reported dead 3 vorons ago when her home was destroyed. If this is really her, it would be best if she saw me, she doesn't really like new bots." Well that sounds like someone I know. Whoever she is, Sentinel looks like he doesn't want to find her, so I'm liking her already.

"What's wrong Sentinel? Don't like her?" He scoffs. "More like don't trust her, she's an ex-con. This could be a trap." Magnas glares at Sentinel. "I trust SaberQuake with my life. If a decepticon ever found her, she would be killed on sight. She stole plans from their cause before joining the autobots."

SaberQuake! If there's a chance that she's alive, I'm going to find her, and apologize for running away when I turned 13 vorons. I should have been grateful for her taking care of me, instead of getting upset with her for lying to me for so long. "I'd be happy to help if you need it!" The others looked at me in surprise. "BumbleBee? Are you feeling alright little buddy?" I just nod. "You never volunteer to help with anything. What are you planning?"

I look at Prowl, acting offended. "Rude! I'm not planning anything this time, I swear! I just know who he's talking about and I would like to help. She helped me out when I was younger and I want to return the favor." Before Prowl could say anything else, Ultra Magnas responded. "You can help BumbleBee, if you see her just contact me."

"Will do Sir." Ultra Magnas gave me the general location she might be found in. I gave Sari to Bulkhead and left for the location.

**-Mini Time Skip-**

I arrive in the forest outside of Detroit and transform. I start walking around and looking for Saber's signature large dark purple and pale blue winged frame. After walking around for nearly 30 minutes, I come across her, resting against a large tree and messing with a damaged leg. I try to carefully come out of the trees as to show that I'm not a threat

.

.

.

oooooonly to step on a branch. Saber quickly picks up her sword and points it in my direction. "Who's there?!" I sigh and step the rest of the way out. "It's me Saber." When she sees me, she lowers her sword a bit. "BumbleBee? What are you doing here?" I nervously chuckle and rub the back of my neck. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later, but first before anything else happens, I want to say that. I'm sorry."

She looks surprised for a second. "I shouldn't have ran away. I should have been grateful that you raised me as your own, I should have overlooked the fact that you lied to me." I look at the ground and start drawing in the dirt. "BumbleBee, look at me." I look back up at her and see her arms are opened wide. "Come here."

I quickly walked over to her and hugged her, curling into her embrace like I use, being careful of her leg. "I forgive you. And I'm sorry too. I should have told you sooner." I smile and move closer to her. "Why are you in the forest?"

"Looking for you, hoping I'd find you before Ultra Magnas did." She chuckles and pushes me back a bit. I look up at her. "You better contact him, he's probably worried about me." I nod and tell him that I found her. "He's on his way. Are you going to tell him who I am?" She shakes her head. "Nah, I'll wait a little longer. If he doesn't figure it out before going back to Cybertron then yes, I'm gonna tell him."

"Fair enough."

**I finally got this done! I am so sorry that this took so long but my mind refused to stay focused on this story until now!**


End file.
